Secrets Revealed
by Emachinescat
Summary: Jake is finally unmasked and Rose is faced with an impossible choice.


Secrets Revealed by Emachinescat

An American Dragon: Jake Long Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: Jake is finally unmasked and Rose is faced with an impossible choice.

* * *

**Secrets Revealed**

It was a cold, dark night. The wind was still, and Central Park was silent. But then-leaves rustled, and from behind a bush stepped a faun. It was a beautiful sight-half man, half goat. Anyone would be excited to see it...especially that person waiting in the darkness...

A tall, dark figure came into view. He had an animal skull on his head, and was wearing fur. Alongside him was a young girl, of abut thirteen years, with a long blonde braid. The only part of her face that was visible beneath her dark green suit was her eyes, blue as sapphires. It was Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl.

They slowly crept toward the faun, aimed their Huntssticks, and shot out a net-which was intercepted! A magnificent sight-to anyone but the Huntsclan. A red and yellow dragon, with black and green spines down its back. "What do you think you're doing?" it said, grinning down at Huntsgirl. "Hey, baby. What's a fine girl like you doin' hunting innocent fauns?"

"Fulfilling my destiny," said the girl, glaring at the dragon.

Huntsmaster's voice filled the night. "Finish him!"

"With pleasure." The two fought. It looked like the dragon was winning...until Huntsgirl delivered one final blow that sent the dragon down to the ground. The faun had already run off, so Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl disappeared in a flash of green light with the vow, "We will meet again, Dragon."

When the two were gone, a short, old man with white hair and a blue robe came up to the dragon, which had turned into a thirteen year old boy. He had black hair highlighted with a fierce green, and wore a dejected expression. "Dude!" he said angrily. "I would've had'em if that Huntsgirl hadn't totally ruined everything!"

"Patience, young dragon." The old man was Lao Shi, Jake Long's dragon master and grandfather.

* * *

The next day at school, Jake recounted his adventure to his best friends, Trixie and Spud, who were the only non-family humans who knew Jake was a dragon (unless you count Professor Rotwood, who only suspected it).

"That Huntsgirl is gettin' on my last nerve, Jakie!" said Trixie, her black eyes sparkling. "You gotta get rid o'her once and fo' all!"

"Yah, dude," put in Spud. "This girl's totally, like, messin' up your dragon business, dude."

"Ya know," said Jake furiously, "sometimes I wish I wasn't the American Drag-" Trixie and Spud both clapped their hands over Jake's mouth and pointed toward the main entrance. Rose, who Jake thought was the most beautiful girl ever, was walking toward them, her sapphire blue eyes shining, and her blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze that seemed to spring up out of nowhere. Her dragon "birthmark" was clearly visible on her wrist.

"Hi, Jake," she said, smiling. "I'm...sorry we didn't get to hang out last night, I had, uh, family junk."

"It's a'ight. So...did I."

"So, I'll, uh, see you around?"

"Sure thing."

"Well...bye."

"Bye Rose...She is so...FINE!" said Jake, watching her walk away.

"Totally, dude," said Spud, but when he saw Jake's face, he added, "But she's, like, totally all yours, dude."

Later that day, Fu Dog came up to Jake and said, "Hey, kid, Gramps has got some more 'dragon business' for you. Seems the Huntsclan has captured a newly born unicorn, and YOU need to rescue it before he uses the horn to create great evil!"

"Sure thing!" said Jake. "I'll just go full dragon and let that Clan know who's boss!"

"Be careful." Lao Shi came into the room. "Unicorns have special power-stealing powers. If you get to close to it in the light of a full moon, then you will be powerless for half of an hour. Not long, but enough time for the Clan to find out your true identity and do you great harm. Please be careful, Jake."

"No problem, G! I can do it! When do I start?"

* * *

An evil laugh filled the room. Huntsmaster had a plan...an evil plan. "For too long," he told the rest of the Clan, "dragons have stood in my way. But no more! With this unicorn, I shall lure the American Dragon to my lair, and use it to reveal it's true identity...then, after I dispose of him, I will use the horn to unleash unspeakable evil."

More evil laughter. But this time, the entire Huntsclan joined in. Then Huntsmaster held up a hand. "I hear him," he said. "It is time!"

"Yo, Huntsfreak!" said Jake, flying down to the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop hunting down innocent creatures?"

"Do not worry, boy. This will be the last time YOU will ever tell me."

"You got that-cuz' you're goin' down, dude!"

Huntsmaster leaned over to Huntsgirl. "Lead him to the unicorn. It's in the moonlight, and let's find out who this dragon really is!" Huntsgirl and Jake started to fight, with Huntsgirl getting closer, and closer to the door which led outside to the unicorn... Jake was two inches from the door. The whole Huntsclan had come to watch the unmasking of this dragon that had been causing them trouble for quite some time now. Using the last of her strength, Huntsgirl shoved Jake into the moonlight, and the Huntsclan gathered round the entrance so he could not escape.

"No..." whispered Huntsgirl. Then she fainted.

* * *

When she awoke, she took in her surroundings. The huntsclan was apparently out in the hall, guarding the dungeon. Jake...Jake Long...the guy she liked, who was so nice to her...he was the American Dragon. Apparently it had not been thirty minutes, because he was still in his human form, chained to the wall. She cautiously approached him.

"Yo, Huntsgirl...you and the clan know what you need to know, but G's gonna get here real soon and get me..."

"I can't believe it..." muttered Huntsgirl, "...Jake."

"How-?" Jake began, but before he could finish, the thirty minutes was up, and he said, "DRAGON UP!", and turned into a dragon. He broke the chains, and grinned at Huntsgirl. "I'm ba-ack!"

"Not for long!" Huntsmaster entered the door. "Huntsgirl," he said, "It is time. Time for you to slay your first dragon and become part of the Huntsclan."

Huntsgirl gulped. She took the Huntsstick and looked at the dragon in front of her. She couldn't go through with this...but she had to, it was her destiny...or was it?

"Get on with it, girl!" said Jake. "I'm ready for a real challenge!"

Huntsgirl took a deep breath. "Too bad you're not going to get one!" She took the Huntsstick and pointed it toward the Huntsclan. She started to fight them and frantically yelled to Jake, "Get out! Get out! Save yourself!"

Jake was astounded. What had happened? Then he realized that the only explanation was that Huntsgirl was someone he knew, someone who couldn't hurt Jake Long. He started to help Huntsgirl fight off the Clan, and then grabbed her, and flew off with her into the moonlight (the unicorn was gone; Lao Shi had set it free minutes earlier).

Jake gently set her down, and turned back into himself. He watched as Huntsgirl lifted her mask, and saw... Rose. "Rose?" he said, amazed. "You're-you-"

"I was Huntsgirl. Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were the American Dragon! I would've never guessed-"

"Don't worry about it," said Jake, smiling at her. "Oh, and thanks."

_"Thanks yourself." And as they stood there, looking into each others eyes, they knew that this was their destiny._

* * *

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
